Agua salada
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [AU] Damian encuentra una sirena. Cuando le cuenta a Bruce, éste no le cree.


**Agua salada**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Batman_ pertenecen a **Bob Kane** , **Bill Finger** , **DC Entertainment, DC Comics** y **Warner Bros Pictures,** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Damian encuentra una sirena. Cuando le cuenta a Bruce, éste no le cree.

* * *

Bruce estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación del hotel, leyendo los documentos que su secretaria había preparado especialmente para la junta de negocios que tendría al día siguiente, cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y Damian se desplomó en el suelo de la recámara, respirando con dificultad.

De inmediato, Bruce hizo a un lado sus papeles, se puso de pie y corrió hacía su hijo, que tenía las manos apoyadas en la alfombra que cubría el suelo y luchaba por llenarse los pulmones de aire.

—¡Damian! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasó? —Agregó al notar los pies descalzos del niño, embadurnados con una gruesa capa de arena, y los cortes sangrantes en sus manos—. ¿Te peleaste con alguien, te atacaron? ¿Qué…?

Damian negó con la cabeza, vehemente.

—Un… —jadeó— muchacho… en el agua… no pude sacarlo… se está… muriendo… tienes que…

Bruce frunció el ceño, repentinamente aterrado: ¿su hijo de doce años había intentado ayudar a un _muchacho_ que se estaba ahogando?

—¿Dices que intentaste ayudar a alguien que estaba… ahogándose? —preguntó horrorizado.

—¡No! —Exclamó Damian—. ¡Es un muchacho, con cola de pez, atrapado en los arrecifes! Intenté ayudarlo, pero sus escamas me cortaron —Damian le mostró sus manos, salpicadas de pequeños cortes—. Tienes que…

Pero Bruce lo observó, furioso. Lentamente, se puso de pie y sujetó los brazos de Damian, levantándolo del suelo.

—Sí ésta es tu idea de una broma, Damian, no me parece graciosa —advirtió.

Damian abrió mucho los ojos. Su cabello, negro y húmedo, se sacudió con la fresca brisa de verano que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

— _No_ estoy bromeando —siseó, furioso—, ¿crees que esto lo hice yo mismo? —inquirió, levantando de nuevo sus manos.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

Damian pataleó.

—¡De acuerdo! —Gritó, con el rostro rojo de coraje—. ¡Lo ayudaré yo mismo! —y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.

Bruce se quedó inmóvil en medio de la habitación un instante antes de seguirlo. Mentira o no, no permitiría que su niño vagara solo en medio de la noche, jugando en el peligroso mar.

* * *

Damian no había mentido.

En el agua que lamía un montículo de rocas, sobre los arrecifes donde los turistas tenían permitido bucear, se encontraba un muchacho jadeante y angustiado, luchando por mantener la cabeza por encima de las fuertes olas que golpeaban su rostro.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Bruce y corrió por la arena en dirección del joven.

—¡Oye, espera! —exclamó Damian, pisándole los talones.

Bruce trepó al montículo de rocas, intentando alcanzar al muchacho, pero al verlo de cerca se detuvo de inmediato: era hermoso. Con largo y espumoso cabello negro y una piel tan blanca como la luz de la luna. Era bellísimo a pesar del puñado de escamas que le cubrían los codos y el dorso de las manos. _A pesar_ de la larga cola de pescado enredada en una red y herida por un arpón.

Dios.

 _Damian no había mentido._

El "joven" dejó de patalear —¿aletear?— un segundo y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Bruce. Tenía ojos grandes, del color azul gélido del hielo ártico.

Era hermoso.

—Yo… —balbuceó Bruce—… voy a ayudarte.

Se quitó los zapatos, los hizo a un lado y se arrojó al agua. Damian los observó desde el filo de las rocas.

Bruce rodeó la cintura del muchacho con un brazo y éste respondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Una de sus escamas rozó la mejilla de Bruce y cortó su piel, haciéndola arder, pero al hombre no le importó. Introdujo su brazo libre bajo la... aleta del muchacho y lo sujetó como quien carga a alguien en brazos, de inmediato, obtuvo un chillido de dolor y más aleteos. Al parecer, el arpón estaba encajado en los corales.

Bruce soltó al muchacho y se llenó los pulmones de aire. Observó a Damian antes de sumergirse en el agua. Nadó hasta los corales y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberar la punta del arpón. El agua a su alrededor estaba llena de sangre. El chico aleteó con todas sus fuerzas, dificultando la operación.

Damian se estiró para sujetar las manos del chico, intentando tranquilizarlo. Ayudó. Bruce logró liberar la punta del arpón. Salió del agua, inhalando hasta llenarse los pulmones de aire de nuevo.

—Lo lograste, ¡ya está libre! —exclamó Damian, encantado.

El chico comenzó a jadear, sin soltar las manos de Damian, aferrándose a ellas como si fueran un salvavidas.

Bruce extrajo el arpón —y un grito de dolor— del chico y lo liberó de la red, lanzando ambos al agua salada. Volvió a su intensión original de tomar en brazos al muchacho para sacarlo del agua, esa vez, la operación fue más fácil de llevar a cabo.

Los brazos escamosos del chico rodearon con fuerza el cuello de Bruce y su rostro se apoyó en el hombro empapado del hombre.

Ahora que su cuerpo entero estaba fuera del agua, todo era más aterrador. Cola alargada de pescado, salpicada de gruesas escamas sanguinolentas y una aleta doble magullada.

Ruiditos suaves y adoloridos escapaban de los labios rosas del chico.

—Ya, ya, estás bien, vas a estar bien —murmuró Bruce, sintiendo el cerebro embotado.

Recostó al joven en la arena y lo dejó respirar, sólo que no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo bien, porque inhalaba de manera irregular… hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Qué… qué tiene? —preguntó Damian, asustado.

Bruce negó con la cabeza. El chico… la cosa… la _sirena_ no estaba respirando. Por un instante, meditó la posibilidad de detenerse ahí, de dejar el misterio recostado en la arena y marcharse para intentar olvidar lo que había visto, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al reparar de nuevo en las bellas facciones del tritón, en su cuerpo doblado por el sufrimiento y en la sangre que manchaba su hermosa aleta.

No era algo aterrador, era algo _soberbio_ , la creación más esplendorosa de la naturaleza.

Se inclinó sin pensarlo demasiado y unió sus labios con los de la criatura. Damian, a su lado, jadeó, pero pronto se tranquilizó al percatarse de que las intensiones de Bruce eran practicar un desesperado RCP.

—Vamos, revívelo, ¡revívelo! —chilló el niño, con las manos cerradas en puños, ansioso. Pronto, su súplica fue respondida con una ligera tos—. ¡Sí!

Bruce respiró, aliviado.

Se alejó del joven, cuyos ojos azules estaban abiertos de nuevo y fijos en el rostro de su salvador.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos con él? —preguntó Damian, usando un tono de voz que a Bruce no le gustó, como si viera al chico como una "cosa" y no como un ser vivo.

Bien, en realidad no podía culparlo.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer, Damian? No podemos llevarlo con nosotros, es… es…

—Pero está herido. ¿Y si no sobrevive en el mar?

—Estoy seguro de que no es el primero de su especie —Dios, ¿habría más?— en herirse con un arpón.

—Pero… podríamos llevarlo a la mansión, tenemos una gran piscina, ¿recuerdas?

Bruce se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho la última media hora. Ni siquiera sabía si la… la… _sirena_ era carnívora, como decían todos esos mitos sobre ese tipo de híbridos.

—Damian, no…

Pero la _sirena_ levantó la mano escamosa para tocar la mano de Bruce.

— _Por… favor_ _—_ masculló, con una voz ronca y medio muerta.

Bruce se compadeció.

— _De acuerdo_ —dijo y, sin saber porqué, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la criatura, que sonrió un poco.


End file.
